Black Swan
by Girlygeek43
Summary: A new student named Anna just transferred to Paris from Russia and is hoping to perform in the Paris Opera Ballet someday. But will she be able to fulfill her dream, after a certain girl takes away what she needs to perform? And can ladybug help her dreams come true after she turns into Black Swan?
1. The Russian Dancer

**AN: Okay guys, it's official I'm part of the fandom and I'm ladynoir trash. For this fanfiction, I was thinking about an OC I've had for a while. And after watching some ballet videos as well as some clips of Pearl from Steven Universe, who's movements are heavily based on ballet, I decided to write this. After all, Paris, France and the Paris Opera House are noted to be the birthplaces of modern ballet, so why not write about a future dancer in training? Here we go!**

* * *

In Paris, France, the day started with a baby blue sky with not a cloud in sight, and at the College Francoise Dupont a young slender girl with black hair tied into pigtails was dashing on the streets towards the doors. Once she made it, she reached for the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Hey, what's going on?" A tiny red creature that looked like a cross between a ladybug and a fairy popped out of her purse. "Marinette, I was trying to tell you over three times this morning, you're early." Marinette's pupil's dilated and her head drooped, "Sorry Tikki, I just got excited because there are rumors of a new student who's transferring here today. I heard she's from Russia, and she practices ballet." Tikki rolled her eyes, "Lemme guess, competition for Adrien?" Marinette nodded and her body started flapping and spazzing with every word she spoke like a live wire, "Exactly! I've never done ballet in my life and I'm so clumsy that I can't even go two steps without tripping over myself. Adrien would prefer someone who's more graceful than me, especially someone who can dance ballet!" Before she could groan Tikki came to her side, "Don't worry Marinette, you haven't even met her yet. I mean who know's, she might be nicer than you think." _RIIIIIIIING_ The door to the school finally budged, and Tikki dove inside of Marinette's purse before she walked to her first class room. Once she got into the room, a slim teacher with red hair and aqua eyes was already there, "Ms. Dupain-Cheng, you're early today. Are you eager to meet the new student from Russia?"

The gears were turning in Marinette's head, _"So the rumors are true, there is a new Russian student coming today."_ The class then began to fill up one by one, and a curvy copper skinned girl with a plaid shirt and thick auburn hair sat next to her. "Morning Marinette, it seems you're early today. I guess you've heard the rumors about the new student?" "It's true, Alya and I'm..." "Worried about Adrien and her, I know. But look, she's just coming here today and we haven't even met her yet. Let's just wait and see." When the entire class filled up, the last student to enter before the new one finally entered, a fit golden haired boy with emerald eyes who sat in front of Marinette. _"Adrien, please don't fall for her, she might come any second."_ The teacher announced, "Good morning class. I am glad everyone is here now and I now have the pleasure of introducing you to our new student. She's just moved from Moscow, Russia, and it's best we make her feel welcomed here. Everyone, meet Anna Prebrajenska."

When the door swung open it showed a girl who was almost as tall and slim as a lamp post. She had platinum blonde hair in a bun, makeup that was perfectly blended, silver eyes, a blue cotton short sleeved dress with white horizontal stripes, black leggings, and ivory skin. She got into the middle of the class and flashed a tiny grin. "Zdravstvuyte*, it's very nice to be meeting everyone here and I'm very happy to be here in Paris." Anna bowed in front of everyone. "Now then Ms. Prebrajenska, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Anna then began, "Okay then, my family moved here from Moscow, Russia about one month ago, and my favorite activity is ballet. I've been dancing ever since I was four, and I'm currently taking advanced lessons here in Paris to prepare for Saturday audition for Paris Opera Ballet school, and I want to be a professional ballerina when I grow up." Anna was almost about to take her seat and then Adrien raised his hand, "Excuse me, but where's Nino?" "Nino's mom contacted me yesterday, Mr. Agreste he has a doctor's appointment today. But if it's not too much trouble, Ms. Prebrajenska will take his seat today." As Anna sat next to Adrien, Marinette's mind went wild at the sight, _"She's sitting next to Adrien! But maybe she won't be so bad, I mean she did seem very nice. I guess I'll just have to wait."_

 ** _A few hours later_**

 _RIIIIINGGG!_ "That's the lunch bell. Now remember, class don't forget your homework for tonight." In the middle of the court yard, everyone from class was sitting, chatting, and others were digging into their lunch. Anna sat on the stairs and then opened hers with the steam wafting in the air upon lifting the lid. Marinette was drawn in as soon as her nose caught the steam. "Ah, you must be girl behind me in class, Marinette. I see you like my lunch's smell." Marinette began to step back and her body began to flail around, "Yeah, that's some nice food you've got. My dad is a baker so I'm always interested in food." Anna then started digging into her meal, "I see you might be interested in Russian food, I've got potato pirozhkis, a serving of stroganoff, a side salad, some pomegranate juice to drink, and zefirs. All of them were made by mama, she is chef and got job offer to be executive chef here in Paris. And my father is work at home actuary, moving here was not hard." Anna then offered Marinette a zefir. "Here, try one, but be careful they can get sticky." Marinette bit into the marshmallow like treat and savored every single bit of flavor that flowed on her tongue. "Wow, it's very soft of sweet, your mom is a great cook."

While the pair chatted, an average height girl with honey blonde hair, sun kissed sun, and bee colored clothing who was followed by a ginger haired girl with brown glasses listened in, "Like why do you even have a chef for a mom or eat that kind of a lunch filled with carbs and fat, everyone knows that dancers don't eat." Marinette whipped her head towards the voice's source, "Knock it off Chloe, it's not your business about what she eats. Besides, dancers need to eat too." Anna stood up, "Marinette is right. I assume you are this Chloe Bourgeois everyone knows, I never thought that daughter of Paris' mayor would be so rude and ignorant about dancer's lives. Dancers needs stamina, and energy comes from food. If I don't eat, I can't dance." Chloe rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you're just twirling in tutu's all day, it's easy. I bet even I could audition and get into this thing. Show them Sabrina." Chloe snapped in front of Sabrina and she took out her phone," I mean look at this picture for a clothing line, if this model can do it, anyone can." When the picture was shown, Anna pointed to the dancer's feet, "She is not even doing ballet correctly, her feet are sickled and not over pointe shoe's boxes. I am worried she could break her ankle. Chloe, you shouldn't call ballet easy, I have trained for years and I had to stretch for hours in order to do this." Anna then got into first position and slowly split her legs in a perfect line when she hit the floor. All three girl's jaws dropped," You see, it takes long time. Also, you can't just put on pointe shoes and expect to be instant dancer you need strong ankles or you could get injured. I don't understand why such a nice boy like Adrien was even friends with you." Chloe screeched, "WHAT!? Are you trying to flirt with him?" Anna shook her head, "Nyet,* I just think he is nice boy, I already have boyfriend who's back in Moscow, but we still communicate with each other." _RIIIINGGG!_ "Ah, the bell, I'll see you in class." As every student returned, Marinette's worries melted away, _"She has a boyfriend already and she stood up to Chloe, I guess I was wrong about her."_

 _ **HOURS LATER**_

 _RIIINGGG!_ Went the last bell. After everyone left class and stood in the court yard, Marinette simply sat on a bench next to Alya, "Marinette, I'm glad you're here, Anna is looking for you right now!" Marinette shook her head and bounced back. "Looking for me! Wha- Why would she?" Before Marinette could even finish her sentence, Anna was in sight and ran towards her, "Marinette, I'm glad I finally found you. During free time, Alya told me all about how you're aspiring fashion designer. I would love to see if you could do a commission for my outfit for my audition." "ME!?" Anna nodded, "Of course." Marinette's eyes lit up, "I'd be honored." Before Anna could even say another word, Chloe began snickering, "You, commission a ballet outfit! Phu-lease! Everyone knows that if she even wanted an outfit for her little dancing thing, my daddy has plenty of people who he can pay to do. Heck, I should audition for that company. After all, I just found out that my daddy is one of the judges at your audition this Saturday." Marinette launched up, "Knock it off, Chloe, ballet is something she's done for a long time, and I'm happy to do this." Anna followed, "Ignorance continues to show, even after I showed you split, Chloe. Just because your father is judge doesn't mean that I won't get in." Within seconds, Adrien appeared and followed, "Anna is right Chloe, you shouldn't insult what she loves to do like that. You don't insult me for my activities, so why insult Anna?" Chloe refused to open her mouth, and simply pouted as she marched away. "Whatever, I know I have better things to do anyway than pay attention to some girl who want to wear a tutu for a living, come on Sabrina."

Anna then handed Marinette a piece of paper with numbers on it. "Here's my phone number, measurements, the studio's address, and time I'll be done with my ballet lessons today." She then handed her 3 pictures. "Also, here are references for the outfit as well, you can come by and watch if you want to, but I'll only be able to talk after class and I'll be able to pay you as soon as I can, poka*." Anna then dashed out of the school grounds and strolled towards a red sports car with a woman inside who looked just like an older version of her. "Priviet*, mama." The car revved it's engine, and then it wheeled away from the school. "Wow Marinette, I can't wait to see what you make for her." Adrien looked at his phone, "Gah! I wish I could stay, but the gorilla's got to take me to a photo shoot, see you later." Marinette was left alone and Tikki flew out. "See Marinette, Anna seems very nice and she asked you to make her costume by Saturday." Then something sparked in her head. "Tikki, what day is it?" "It's Thursday." Marinette's pupils dilated and hear heart began to sink so fast that she swore she heard it. "That means I've only got two days!" Before Marinette could screech, she took out the piece of paper and recalled, "Wait a minute Anna said I could watch her practice at her lessons, maybe if I watch her, she could give me an inspiration for her outfit." Tikki then flew into Marinette's purse, and she dashed toward's the address Anna gave her.

At the address, Marinette went through the door and followed a melody of classical music towards a room beneath a glass wall. Inside, Marinette spotted Anna next to several other girls wearing blue leotards,white opaque tights, and pink satin pointe shoes. And there were several boys in there as well wearing white shirts and black tights that were as opaque as leggings. Anna was wearing a black leotard, white opaque stockings, a white practice tutu, and white satin pointe shoes. The teacher sat in front of the piano,"Next up, Anna, I understand that you have been practicing Odile's Coda before your audition this Saturday with Louis. So let us see your pas de deux." Anna simply went in the middle of class, with a muscular brunette boy and the music started to play. One it began playing, she and her partner moved in sync like a clock's gears. "Alright so far so good, now for the 32 foutte turns." When the music started playing, Anna turned perfectly with every note that was played, and completed the turns just like a professional. Marinette was lost in Anna's dancing and stayed until the music stopped playing. When it was done, the class thunderously applauded at the performance and Marinette looked at the pictures and saw a black swan costume. However, before she could move, Anna spotted her and waved at Marinette. All Marinette could do was smile and wave back as everyone in class began to pack up. Once she and Anna met up, Marinette ran up to her. "Anna, that performance was amazing, You're going to do great at the audition tomorrow." "Thank you Marinette, and thank you for coming to watch. Also, mama said it was okay for me to pay you for commission, so I'll be able to give you money tomorrow." Marinette goofly grinned, "No, there's no need to pay me Anna, you're a friend who needs this outfit for Saturday, you're not a stranger." Anna the insisted, "But you are artist, I can't not pay artist for her hard work. Wait, how about I simply pay for supplies?" "Okay then, that would be perfect."

Later on, the pair went to the fabric shops, and Anna stuck to her word and paid for everything Marinette needed. "So Anna, what got you into ballet in the first place?" She asked. Anna put down the bags and explained, "Well, it all started back at home in Moscow. When I was little girl, I didn't want to do anything. But it changed when mama took me to Bolshoi Ballet for Christmas. Then and there, I saw Svetlana Obraztsova dance sugar plum fairy variation. I instantly wanted ballet lessons the next day. Once I started, I fell in love with ballet and every day after school, I did one hour or two of ballet, then I did hours of it on weekends. Later on, I earned my pointe shoes at age 9 and began entering competitions. I always did everything I could in performances to win. I even got to participate in performances such as Clara in Nutcracker. Right now, being in Paris Opera house where ballet originated would be my dream come true." "And I'm gonna help your dream happen, Anna. I'll see you tomorrow." Then the girls both traveled back home. In her room, Marinette gently began construction and focused on every detail adding the right embroidery and pleats to the costume. After the day was over, the costume's form was complete, but fine beads and feathers were still not attached. "This will be good for now, I'm pretty sure I can finish the rest tomorrow after Anna is done with her dance lessons."

* * *

 **And now for some translations and trivia:**

 **Zdravstvuyte: Formal Hello in Russian.**

 **Anna Prebrajenska: Named after famous Russian Prima Ballerinas, Anna Pavlova and Olga Prebrajenska. Anna Pavlova was known for a famous dance segment called "The Dying Swan." Meanwhile, Olga Prebrajenska was one of the most notable ballet dancers and eventually became a dance teacher in Paris.**

 **Piroshkis: A type of stuffed bread rolls in Russia usually filled with meat, veggies or potatoes.**

 **Beef Stroganoff: A type of stew made with beef and mushrooms that is often served on top of pasta.**

 **Zefir: They're basically marshmallows made with a fruit puree.**

 **Also, dancers do eat a lot. In order to be a dancer you can't just be in shape and have skill, you also need STAMINA! You see if you don't eat you don't have any energy, so nobody can eat just a salad for every meal and expect to dance. Trust me, I know plenty of dancers and they eat a lot.**

 **In ballet, dancers have also told me that you need to be trained for a long time before you can even get your first pair of pointe shoes. In countries like Russia however, training can get so intense and so intricate that some girls can get their pointe shoes at age 9.**

 **Nyet: Russian for No.**

 **Poka: Informal way of saying bye.**

 **Priviet: Informal way of saying hi.**

 **Svetlana Obraztsova: This is a reference to the two most notable Prima Ballerinas in Russia today. Svetlana Zakharova, and Evgenia Obraztsova.**


	2. The Black Swan

**Okay guys here's the next chapter and you all get a cookie if you can guess who turns Anna Evil. You see, part of my OC is that I want to make Anna both empathetic and likable, a young girl who wants to follow her dreams and is just a nice person.**

* * *

The next morning, when Marinette was in class, she bumped into Anna. "Morning Anna, I'm almost done with your outfit." Anna lit up, "Really, that's good, because I'll want to try it on when school is over today. Also I want to show you something I don't normally show to other people, unless I trust them. But I guess that will have to wait until after school, da*?" Meanwhile, Chloe's ears picked up the conversation, _"After school with an item?"_

 _ **A FEW HOURS LATER!**_

At lunch time, Marinette showed Anna her phone, and then pulled up a series of pictures. "I saw the references and thought that this might be able to match what you had in mind." Anna scanned through each of the pictures and a wide grin formed on her face. "Marinette, it's beautiful. I'm positive that I'll tell everyone at company about your talents when I get in." A few seconds later, Nino was stumbling by with his phone glued to his eyes and the custodian just put down a wet floor sign in the court yard. Ayla then shouted, "NINO, LOOK OUT FOR THAT PUDDLE!" Nino's balance began to lose traction and his entire body went backwards, but in the nick of time, Anna ran over and then leapt over the puddle before catching his arm. Upon catching Nino, there was a thunderous applause, "Amazing, your movement managed to catch him." "That was awesome." Anna simply waved at the crowd, "Thank you, but there's no need for the cheering, I was simply helping someone." Alya then came to her with her smart phone and asked, "Anna would you be willing to do an interview for the ladyblog? I'm sure you've heard of Ladybug haven't you?" Anna quickly looked into the camera of the phone, "I have, I love her and Cat Noir, I've seen them both on news ever since I got here. In fact, when I become member of the Paris Opera company, I want to choreograph ballet in honor of Ladybug and Cat Noir."

Behind the crowd, Chloe was glaring at her with a Sabrina at her side. "Just look at her, Sabrina. She thinks she can do anything because she can do ballet and she's Russian." Sabrina nodded, "Yeah, so what are we going to do about it?" Chloe grunted, "A-hem!" Sabrina fidgeted, "I mean what are you going to do about it?" Chloe's hand pointed at a purple nylon bag the size of a dog with Anna's name sewn on it, "That bag must contain whatever she's hiding, if I take it then I will be the most popular girl again." Sabrina started twiddling her fingers, "Brilliant plan Chloe, but don't you think that's stealing?" "Stealing? How is it stealing if she stole my popularity? Now here's the plan..."

When the students day of studies was over, Anna sat down with Marinette and opened the purple duffle bag. "Okay, these are my most prized possessions, Marinette." Out of the bag Anna made a pair of satin white pointe shoes appear with darned threads at the tip of the boxes. "These are lucky audition pointe shoes. I've had them ever since I auditioned for Giselle 6 months ago in Moscow, and they've helped at auditions ever since. I only use them for auditions because I want to make them last as long as possible." When Marinette caught sight of the shoes, she almost touched them, "Is it okay if I touch them?" "You may, but only once." Marinette briefly laid a finger on the shoes letting her finger feel the fine satin. "Wow, I can see why they're so special to you." "They're special to any dancer who's in the training. The pointe shoe is first sign that you are on your way to become professional ballerina. But you also have to keep in mind that pointe shoe is dangerous when not trained. You're on your toes when you go en pointe at all time, and it's hard when ankles are not strong." The pair continued their conversation and in the back Chloe's mind began her plan. "Now for phase one."

"Marinette, Anna, I need your help!" Chloe ran out to the pair. "What is it Chloe?" "I lost my new ring, and I think it's in the girl's bathroom, and I need your help right away to find it, it's one of a kind." The pair sighed, "Alright, we will help you find ring. Just let me put shoes away first." After Anna put away her shoes, all three of them dashed upstairs and into the girl's bathroom. Meanwhile, Sabrina quietly crept towards the duffle bag, and quickly grabbed the white pointe shoes.

In the girl's room, all three of them looked high and low, but none of them could even find anything resembling a ring, not even anything shiny. "Chloe, are you sure you lost it here?" Asked Marinette. Chloe kept moving her arms until she felt a buzz in her pocket, "Oh wait, it looks like Sabrina found it already. Never mind, I'll be on my way." Once Chloe left the room, Anna went into a stall, "Sorry Marinette, I really have to use bathroom." "Okay Anna." Then Marinette exited as well.

In the court yard, Sabrina and Chloe were out of sight and Chloe was presented with the shoes. "So this is what she wears to dance in? I bet that if I wore these shoes, I could become just as good as her." Chloe then put on Anna's shoes as if they were just fashionable things to wear. "Wow, they're kinda tight for me and they're pretty narrow, but they look great." In the distance, Adrien spotted Chloe with the shoes, "Chloe, take those off, you're going to get hurt with those things on, Anna told you about them yesterday." Chloe didn't pay attention and went toward's the school's entrance, Adrien followed her outside and Marinette spotted him, "Wait why is Adrien going outside now? His next lessons aren't for another two hours." Marinette then followed him and spotted Chloe outside in Anna's shoes. "Oh no! this isn't good!"

When Anna was finished in the bathroom, she went to her bag and dug through it, but then she didn't feel her shoes and her heart began to beat and sink at the same time, then she screeched, "Where are my shoes!?" Then voices caught on to her ears, "Chloe! take off Anna's shoes!" "Chloe! TAKE THEM OFF!" Anna gasped and ran like a bullet outside to see Chloe en pointe but complaining, "OW! HOW CAN ANYBODY WEAR THESE!? OW!" Every time she even tired to go en pointe, Chloe danced like a poor dancing student and couldn't stay up for more than 1 second. Eventually, when she tried to do a bourre, her ankles began rolling and she tripped over herself. "NO! TAKE THOSE OFF! YOUR FEET ARE SO SICKLED AND YOU HAVE NO BALANCE, YOU'RE GOING TO GET INJURED! YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN MY SHOES!" Before Anna could even get to her, Chloe took of the pointe shoes and put her normal ones back on. "Gah! Who needs these!" Then she threw them into the middle of the black asphalt layered street. Anna screeched with all of her might and bolted after her shoes, but a bus the size of a whale ran over the right shoe. Once she picked them up, the right shoe's box was torn in half, the satin destroyed, and the ribbons frayed. Tears began to leak out of Anna's eyes. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU! monstr khuligana*! Now I'll never become professional ballerina! These were lucky shoes and I can't afford new pair right now! I feel more destroyed than Odette when Odile tricked prince. In fact, you are kind of person that makes Odile look like angel! I HATE YOU!" Anna ran away from school with tears flowing like a waterfall clenching on to her right pointe shoe. "Wow Chloe, you have gone too far this time." Remarked Adrien.

At a bench by the Seine river, Anna kept on clenching on her broken shoe, "It's all Chloe's fault! If there was only way I could get back at her!" Miles away in an isolated room that rarely saw the sun, a window opened and a shadowy slender figure surrounded by white butterflies could sense Anna. "Ah! A broken dream and a wish for revenge. This one has very strong emotions that would be perfect for the job." A tiny white butterfly flew into his hands and it turned black with purple pulsing through it's scales. "Fly away my little akuma, and evilize her."

Minutes later, the Akuma floated into the broken pointe shoe and a red and purple mark that looked like a mask appeared across Anna's face. Then a glowing purple butterfly line began to encase her face, "Black Swan, I am Hawkmoth. I grant you the power to dance on anything and make any inanimate object dance to your will in order to avenge your lost dream. I only ask of one favor in return. Bring the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir" Anna shot up, "Da, Hawkmoth!" Then she was engulfed in a blob of black before her entire outfit resembled a ballerina tutu and leotard made of black feathers and silk, her platinum blonde hair was now ebony, her ivory skin lost it's last bit of color and looked like a vampire's, her silver eyes turned crimson and became surrounded by black eyeshadow, and her pointe shoes and stockings were now as black as her new name, Black Swan. The akumatized ballerina leapt high into the air and gently landed en pointe on the Seine. "Ha ha ha! Time to avenge my dream, Chloe!" Then she started moving her arms like wings and her arms began to transform into wings before she flew into the air and pirouetted across the Parisian sky.

As soon as Black Swan landed in the middle of a cross road, she flicked her arms. "Time for some props to help with my practice!" When she moved, cars, light posts, mail boxes, and items from shops began moving around her like a Corps de Ballet group. All objects flying coming and going _CRASH! BREAK! SHATTER! THUD!_ Many Parisians were then sent screeching away from the destruction as Black Swan shouted, "WHERE IS CHLOE!? IT'S TIME SHE FACES WRATH OF BLACK SWAN!"

In Marinette's room, she was tapping a pencil and started quietly at Anna's unfinished costume. Tikki flew out and asked, "Marinette, why aren't you finishing Anna's costume?" All Marinette's neck could do was droop on her desk. "It's Chloe, she ruined Anna's right pointe shoe, and now I don't know if I should finish the outfit." Tikki flew towards the tutu of the project. "But Marinette, I think Anna would still be happy if you finished it." Before she could say another word, the TV downstairs was blaring, "We interrupt this program to bring you an emergency report! Right now in the City of Paris, there seems to be a new villain on the loose and nearly every store is at risk as her powers involve controlling objects at her will. Police have reported mass destruction from this villain's powers and seems to go by the name of Black Swan."

Meanwhile, in Adrien's room, the report continued. "Apparently, the villain is looking for Chloe Bourgeois, but is destroying the city in her path. We can only hope that Ladybug and Chat Noir will be with us soon! Please save us!" Adrien and Marinette then had a spark go off. Adrien opened his white shirt, but nothing came out. "Plagg! Plagg?" Adrien then knew there was only one way to find him, so he picked up a small chunk of camembert, and a tiny fairy creature resembling a black cat flew into Adrien's hand. "Ah, you know I can smell this beautiful cuisine a mile a way." Finishing the entire chunk in one gulp, Adrien held out his ring. "PLAGG CLAWS OUT!" On the other side of the city, Marinette commanded, "Tikki SPOTS ON!" The two then were engulfed by light that transformed their clothing into a red suit with black spots, and a black suit that literally looked like a black cat with green eyes.

Instantly, Marinette, now Ladybug grappled herself out of her house with her yoyo. Meanwhile, Adrien, now Chat Noir launched himself with his baton. In the middle of the city, Black Swan pranced through Paris streets with a wave of destruction behind her back left behind from her last Corps. Within a few minutes she was standing in front of a hotel that was as fancy and as big as a palace, the Le Grand Paris hotel. "I found your location Chloe!" _WHIIRRRR! CLANK!_ Went the red Yoyo. "Huh?" "Looks like you're auditioning at the wrong place Black Swan! Leave Chloe alone!" The dark dancer twirled out of the yoyo and leapt on a lamp post in an arabesque. "Well, well, well, it looks like we have Ladybug show up to defend monstr who took away ballet dreams." Ladybug caught the retracting Yoyo. "Wait a minute, Russian? Ballet dreams? ANNA!?" Black Swan cackled at the hero. "It seems you know me well Ladybug, you must know girl's blog. But no matter, you are getting in way of revenge for shattered dream. Now face my Corps de Ballet!" A few simple arms movements and a fouette turn then got other lamp posts to dance around Ladybug as if she was a solo dancer. "Try getting out of that Ladybug!" Before the lamp posts could move in, a metal baton crashed through. "I've heard of a dance number, but never a deadly number."Ladybug jumped out."Chat noir! Just in time!" "What can I say my lady? I can never leave you behind."

Black Swan scowled at the duo and jumped towards the balcony. "GAH! The rest of Corps de Ballet shall take care of you. Leave solo work to me." With a snap of her fingers, more lamp posts and cars surrounded them, but they hit everything with their weapons along the way. Inside of the balcony room, Chloe was tapping her phone and sitting in the middle of a hot pink room fit for a princess, "Yeah, I get this new dress but I don't even bother wearing it. At least it's not as ugly as the shoes Anna wears to dance in." On cue, Black Swan landed in front of her, "So, you think pointe shoe is ugly! Is this why you wreck shoes?!" Chloe's eyes were dinner plates and she shuffled back into the wall begging, "No please, leave me alone!" Black Swan then went en pointe in a passe releve with her arms arched over her head, "Oh, it's not you who is going to be harmed first, it is your things." Black Swan flicked her right hand and began to dance as all of Chloe's makeup and clothing came to life in front of her eyes. "How would you like if I ruined prized possessions of little brat girl? If I am not mistaken, all of these are expensive, da?" She clapped just once and all of the makeup and perfume spluttered everywhere like a typhoon through a tiny village. "NO! THOSE WERE LIMTED EDITION!" Black Swan ignored Chloe's plea and then used the mess to smear her clothes and then unravel the threads. "STOP IT PLEASE! THOSE ARE DESIGNER BRAND HAUTE COTURE!"

Outside, Ladybug and Chat Noir were still swinging their weapons, but then Ladybug's eyes caught something. "Wait a minute, Chat stop swinging, none of these objects are touching us." He followed her command and stopped and didn't even feel anything touch him. "You're right." Then something hit him like a giant snowball on a frozen day, "Black Swan was trying to distract us!" Right away Black Swan had Chloe tied with torn fabrics and grand jeted out of the balcony. "Come my corps dancers, finale for brat shall be at place grand enough for all of Paris to appreciate ballet dreams." Black Swan's living objects blinded the duo, and she disappeared from sight. The pair began taking to the heights of Paris' buildings scanning for any trace of her path, "My lady, where do you think she could be going?" Ladybug faced several Parisian landmarks. "Well, there are a few places where she could've gone. One could be the Eiffel Tower where it is very high up for all of Paris to see and she could drop Chloe." Chat looked at the path towards the landmark,"Nah, she's not even there." "Okay, the next could be the TVi station where a camera could show everything." Chat's eyes spotted a dark wave bellowing towards the Palais Garnier. "Or she could be going towards the oldest ballet company in the world..." "Of course, where else would a dancer go other than the Palais Garnier! LET'S GO!"

* * *

 **Translations and Triva:**

 **Da= Yes**

 **Monstr= Monster**

 **Khuligana= Bully**

 **Also, the Palais Garnier is accredited with housing the Paris Opera Ballet company. The aforementioned company is listed as the oldest and first ballet company in the world, and of course it's where dance master, Pierre Rameau created the 5 positions of ballet.**


End file.
